O presente de casamento
by Lika Tesamma
Summary: Hermione vai se casar e as amigas resolvem presenteá-la de um modo bem diferente. O que será que Rony acharia disso?


O PRESENTE DE CASAMENTO

Ah vai Hermione! Vai ser divertido! – Meg insistia.

Divertido! Isso é absurdo! Não mesmo! – Hermione reclamava, as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha.

Uma vez só, Hermione! Você precisa ter uma base de comparação, sabe? – Carol ajudava.

Comparação! Isso é traição! – ela dizia indignada. Apressando o passo para chegar logo ao hotel e se livrar delas trancando-se no quarto até elas dormirem.

Traição será depois do casamento! Além do que, vai ser a sua despedida de solteira! Por que eles podem e nós não! – Carol argumentou.

Eu não vou dormir com outro homem as vésperas do meu casamento, meninas!

Pense que esse será um teste! Depois dessa noite você vai ter realmente certeza de que é isso o que você quer! Casar e ficar o resto da vida com o mesmo homem! – Meg pulou na frente dela impedindo-a de seguir.

Mas isso é o que eu quero! Eu já tenho certeza! – ela afirmava com convicção.

Certeza como, se você nunca teve nenhum outro cara?! Você mesma disse que era virgem quando vocês começaram a sair! Eu acho que você deveria aproveitar mais, sabe? Experimentar outros caras antes de casar, mas já que você decidiu... Uma vez só, Hermione! O que você acha que os homens fazem numa despedida de solteiro? Você acha realmente que eles ficam só olhando? – Carol disse.

Não me interessa o que eles fazem! Eu não vou fazer o mesmo! Eu amo o meu noivo! – ela recomeçou a andar.

Isso não vai ter nada a ver com amor, Hermione! Apenas com sexo! – Meg falou empolgada.

Não meninas! Nem pensar! – ela tentava.

Está decidido! – as duas amigas falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Hermione trancafiou-se no quarto e não saiu o resto da tarde. Uma parte bem pequena dela acreditava que as amigas iam respeitá-la e desistir daquele plano idiota. Uma parte bem maior sabia que quando as amigas enfiavam uma coisa na cabeça nada conseguia fazê-las mudar de idéia. Hermione ouviu a campainha tocar, seu coração acelerou.

Eu atendo! – ela ouviu Carol gritar para Meg.

Amiga! Seu presente chegou! – Meg gritou em seguida!

Ela não tinha palavras nem para mandar as amigas para aquele lugar. Não acreditava que elas tinham tido coragem.

Na sala...

Ele é um gato, hein? – Meg cochichou audivelmente. O rapaz ficou meio envergonhado.

Trate-a com carinho, hein moço! – Carol recomendou, passando por ele a caminho da porta.

É... Ela é um pouco tímida e não tem muita experiência, sabe? – Meg completou. – Depois deixa o seu cartãozinho!

As duas saíram aos risos, deixando o pobre rapaz plantado no meio da sala, esperando a tal cliente tímida. Ele olhou um pouco ao redor, pensou se deveria ir bater na porta do quarto dela, mas depois achou melhor não pressioná-la. Quando estivesse pronta viria de livre e espontânea vontade. Mas ele não ia ficar em pé. Acomodou-se no sofá, olhou as horas, e ficou esperando.

Não demorou muito e ele ouviu o clique de uma porta se abrindo. Levantou-se e ficou parado no meio da sala, em frente ao corredor, meio inseguro. Ouviu a voz dela:

Olha moço, eu não sei quanto as minhas amigas pagaram para você, mas eu pago o dobro para você... Rony?! – ela estancou no meio da sala, com a boca aberta de espanto.

Hermione! – Rony ficou com as orelhas vermelhas.

Rony você virou garoto de programa?! – ela perguntou estupefata.

Não! É que... Espera aí! Você i _contratou_ /i um garoto do programa?!

Não eu... Meu Deus! A última vez que eu falei com o Harry ele me disse que você estava bem, na faculdade... Se você precisava de ajuda financeira por que não...

Não é nada do que você está pensando! – ele a interrompeu.

Ah, não? O meu presente é na verdade uma pizza? E você é o entregador?

Bom, eu não sei o que é uma pizza, e eu não sou entregador, mas também não sou garoto de programa! – ele explicou logo. Hermione fez cara de quem não acreditou muito. – A verdade é que eu estou fazendo faculdade, mesmo... E eu perdi uma aposta...

Aposta? – Hermione baixou a guarda. Tinha certeza que Rony era capaz de entrar numa aposta idiota, por puro orgulho.

É... Eu apostei que o Cannons iria para a primeira divisão... – ele ficou vermelho novamente. – Mas eu perdi... Então fui obrigado a fazer i _um_ /i programa e pagar o cachê em bebida para os meus amigos...

Grandes amigos esses seus, hein? – ela cruzou os braços, reprovadora.

É, mas... Desde quando você paga garotos de programa hein, Hermione? – foi ele quem cruzou os braços, acusador, dessa vez.

Eu não pago! – ela se defendeu.

Ah, não! Pois você ia me oferecer o dobro do que suas amigas me pagaram...

Para você ir embora sem dizer nada para elas! – ela falou completamente sem graça. Ele pareceu não acreditar.

E que tipo de amiga dá um homem de presente? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

Ah é que... – ela foi até o sofá. – Uma idéia idiota de despedida de solteira, sabe?

Você vai casar?! – ele perguntou assustado, sentando-se no sofá da frente.

É... – ela respondeu sem graça. – Você não sabia? Eu mandei o convite...

Ah é... Lembrei-me agora...

Então... Aí elas acharam que esse seria um bom presente sabe? Para eu ter certeza de que quero mesmo me casar... – ela girou os olhos.

Por quê? Você não tem certeza de que quer casar? – ele perguntou com um certo tom de esperança.

Eu... – ela o encarou. – É claro que... i "Tenho! Tenho, não tenho? Eu tinha há cinco minutos atrás! Antes de vê-lo... Ah, mas que droga!" /i - ela desviou os olhos.

Você ia se casar sem ter certeza de que é isso o que você quer? – ele insistiu. – Não é exatamente o tipo de coisa que você faria, Hermione...

Eu sei, é que... Eu tinha certeza! – ela falou.

Tinha?

É... Até... Por onde você andou, hein? Por que você sumiu, Rony?

Eu não sumi! – ele respondeu. – Você é que cismou de fazer faculdade em outro país! Você é que sumiu! E eu é que pergunto por quê?

Estava ficando difícil continuar aqui...

Por que?

Ela o encarou, mas não teve coragem de responder. Ao invés disso perguntou: - Você ainda está namorando a Padma?

Padma? Não a vejo há uns três anos! – ele respondeu. – Foi por isso que você foi embora?

Não... – ela riu nada convincente, mas sem olhá-lo.

Não mesmo? – ele insistiu.

Claro que não, Rony! i "Maldito orgulho que não me deixa responder o que eu quero!" /i 

Hum... – ele se levantou. – Bom... Já que você não vai querer os meus serviços... – ele riu. Ela se levantou também. – Quando você se casa?

Amanhã...

Já?

Já...

Hum... Então bom casamento...

Você não vai? – ela deu um passo em direção a ele.

Você quer que eu vá? – ele perguntou.

Ah... Você é meu amigo, não é? – ela perguntou com as mãos suadas.

É... Sou... Bom... Até amanhã então... – ele se virou em direção à porta.

Rony? – ela chamou, os olhos meio avermelhados. – Eu não quero que você vá! – ela deu mais alguns passos, hesitou. Ele continuava olhando-a, esperando ela concluir o que queria dizer, mas ela não disse nada, apenas pulou no pescoço dele e o beijou arrebatadoramente.

Rony correspondeu ao beijo. Correspondeu com muita vontade, do jeito que queria ter feito tantas vezes antes, mas nunca teve coragem. Suas bocas se atacavam com urgência, os corações batendo acelerados, descompassados.

Hermione... – Rony falou meio ofegante ao fim do beijo. – Você vai...

Fica aqui hoje? – ela pediu.

Ficar?

É... Fica comigo?

Rony tomou os lábios dela novamente. É claro que ficaria, ele não desperdiçaria essa chance. A chance de ter a mulher que sempre amou nos braços. Ele a pegou no colo e levou-a até o quarto dela, sem pensar em mais nada, apenas nos momentos que eles passariam juntos, depois de tanto tempo, depois de tanta vontade.

Ele a colocou na cama delicadamente e se deitou sobre ela. Eles ficaram apenas se beijando, se sentindo por um bom tempo, antes que Hermione tivesse a iniciativa de começar a abrir os botões do casaco dele. Ele estendeu os braços apoiando-se na cama para que ela pudesse desabotoar.

Por que um casaco tão grande? – ela perguntou. – Nem está frio!

Ele ficou vermelho de repente: - Foram as suas amigas que...

Hermione começou a rir: - Eu não acredito! Aquelas malucas!

Não ria, Hermione! – ele ficou mais sem graça ainda.

Por baixo do sobre-tudo cor da pele que ele usava, vestia apenas uma calça azul clara, segura com suspensórios, estava sem camisa. A calça tinha o brasão da Ordem da Fênix, adotado como símbolo dos aurores durante a guerra. Para completar o visual um coturno preto e uma correntinha com placas a prova de feitiço que identificava os soldados.

Elas me disseram que as mulheres adoram aurores... – ele sorriu meio encabulado.

Hum... Aurores e bombeiros...

O que são bombeiros?

Você quer mesmo que eu explique justo agora?

Não... – ele arrancou de uma vez o casaco e voltou a beijá-la.

Tirou a babylook que ela usava, para em seguida beijar-lhe o pescoço, o colo enquanto passeava as mãos pela barriga dela, subindo até os seios e abrindo o fecho frontal do sutiã.

Hermione começou a descer os suspensórios, tentando não pensar na roupa que ele estava vestindo que, apesar de excitante, deixava tudo muito engraçado. Mas não deu para continuar achando graça quando ela o sentiu beijar seus seios, para em seguida sugar seus mamilos, molhando-os com a língua. Ela agarrou os cabelos dele, contorcendo-se àquele toque, mas em seguida escorregou as mãos pelas costas nuas, até alcançar as calças dele e começar a baixá-las.

Rony a interrompeu apenas para poder tirar o coturno, mas logo voltou a acariciá-la, abrindo os botões da calça dela e deixando a mostra suas pernas. Hermione voltou a se concentrar na calça, e a tirou notando que aquela era a última peça que ele usava.

Rony sorriu meio envergonhado, mas esqueceu a timidez quando sentiu as mãos de Hermione tocando-o, massageando-o com desejo. Ele se ajoelhou na cama e fechou os olhos sentindo seu toque, em seguida sentindo beijos em sua barriga, que iam descendo irritantemente devagar.

Ele abriu os olhos e a afastou delicadamente, fazendo-a soltá-lo e deitar-se na cama. Em seguida começou a baixar-lhe a calcinha, para logo retribuir o carinho, fazendo-a se contorcer e se agarrar aos lençóis, gemendo loucamente cada vez que o sentia mais fundo, até ele não agüentar mais, e unir seus corpos da maneira como tinha que ser. Investindo no corpo de Hermione com todo desejo que existia guardado em seu ser, mas também com todo amor que ele sentia por ela e que agora sabia que ela sentia também.

hr 

As amigas de Hermione voltaram apenas na manhã seguinte. Entraram no apartamento, mas como viram tudo em ordem concluíram que Hermione tinha realmente expulsado o pobre rapaz de lá. Cansadas da despedida de solteiro que fizeram sem a noiva, Meg seguiu para o quarto enquanto Carol ia até o banheiro, para encontrá-lo trancado.

Hermione? – ela chamou. – É você?

Quem mais poderia ser? – ela respondeu lá de dentro.

Não sei... Talvez o seu presente de c...

Bom dia para você também... – ela abriu a porta do banheiro enrolada na toalha e com os cabelos molhados.

Ah, você já acordou? E como foi a noi... – Meg parou a frase no meio para correr para o quarto e colocar algo mais apropriado para recepcionar Rony do que a calcinha e o sutiã.

Bom dia, moço... – Carol sorriu para ele, dando espaço para que eles deixassem o banheiro.

Os dois saíram do quarto minutos depois, Rony ainda com a fantasia de auror, para tomar café. Meg e Carol, que aparentemente, haviam perdido o sono, estavam na cozinha também, com o pretexto de comer alguma coisa.

Onde vocês se meteram a noite toda? – Hermione perguntou servindo chá para Rony.

Nós fomos até o Castle, curtir sua despedida de solteiro... – Carol respondeu. – Mas pelo jeito você aproveitou mais! – sorriu deixando Hermione e Rony muito encabulados.

Aliás! – Meg se intrometeu. – E todo aquele papo moralista, hein? Nós jurávamos que você ia expulsá-lo daqui!

Vocês o contrataram com a esperança de que eu o expulsasse? – ela perguntou. Rony começava a se sentir incomodado sendo tratado como se não estivesse lá.

Não, mas... – Meg tentou se explicar. – Na verdade nós pagamos por uma hora apenas, mas se ele ficou até agora vai cobrar uma fortuna!

Rony quase engasgou, Hermione falou logo: - Ah, ele não é garoto de programa! Ele é o Rony!

Rony? – Carol perguntou. Meg a olhou com a mesma expressão confusa.

Ah! O Rony! – as duas falaram de uma vez só. Sentaram-se também.

O ruivinho da escola? – Meg completou.

Hermione e Rony coraram novamente.

E como ele veio parar aqui, meu Deus do céu?! – Carol questionou.

Vocês é que deveriam saber, não é?

Mas é muita coincidência! – Meg arrematou. – Justo ele! – ela estendeu a mão para ele. – Oi! Eu sou a Meg! Sempre quis conhecer você, sabe? A Hermione fala muito de você...

E do Harry também! – Carol completou. – Prazer, Carol! – ela também lhe estendeu a mão.

É, mas fala mais dele!

Querem calar a boca! – Hermione pediu.

E agora? – Meg perguntou.

E agora o que? – Hermione rebateu.

Como vai ser? Você ainda vai...

Acho melhor eu ir embora, Mione... – Rony se pronunciou pela primeira vez. – A gente se vê... – ele falou. Pegou o sobre-tudo que havia trazido para a sala. – Tchau, garotas... Foi um prazer conhecer vocês! – ele sorriu encabulado.

O prazer foi nosso! – Carol respondeu.

Hermione o acompanhou até a porta, depois de certa hesitação eles se despediram com um selinho.

Você deixou seu cartão?! – Meg perguntou. Rony apenas sorriu e deu um tchauzinho do corredor. Hermione a olhou brava. – Ué, você vai casar mesmo, não vai?

hr 

Rony decidiu voltar para casa a pé. Não conseguia parar de pensar. Não conseguia esquecer a noite anterior. A primeira e última noite que passou com Hermione. Também não conseguia parar de se culpar por ter sido tão teimoso, tão orgulhoso. Ele poderia estar se preparando para casar agora, ao invés disso, teria que ir até a casa de sua mãe, mais tarde, para se preparar para o casamento da mulher que amava com outro.

Sem perceber, já estava a porta do prédio simples onde morava com os amigos de faculdade. Optou pela escada no lugar do elevador, mesmo porque corria o risco de ficar preso dentro dele e ter que aparatar na porta do apartamento. Entrou em casa nada surpreso com a recepção.

Aêeeeeeeeee!

Uhuuuuuu!

Como foi a noite do nosso michê, hein?!

Rony não deu atenção a eles, apenas se jogou no sofá, abatido.

Qual é, cara? A mulher era tão baranga assim?! – um perguntou. Os outros caíram na gargalhada.

Não cara... – ele respondeu desanimado. – Ela era linda! Perfeita! – respondeu abobado, lembrando-se de cada detalhe do corpo dela.

Oohh! Então ela era uma fera! Te deixou acabado, hein, meu amigo!

Sério, galera! Eu to cansado! Vou dormir, ta legal? Procurem não fazer muito barulho.

Ué? O que foi, cara?

Nada não...

E o dinheiro?

Rony parou no meio do caminho, incrédulo. Sem paciência para explicações e sem ânimo de arrumar uma briga, enfiou a mão no bolso e deu aos amigos os últimos galeões que tinha para passar as próximas semanas.

Uhuuuu! – ouviu-os gritar. – Cerveja, cerveja, cerveja!!!!

hr 

A campainha tocou. Eles já estavam acostumados com isso. Havia porteiro no prédio, mas ele nunca ficava onde deveria estar. O resultado é que eles não tinham nem oportunidade de dispensar uma visita indesejada.

Brian levantou-se meio cambaleante e foi até a porta olhar pelo olho mágico: - Ih, galera! É a mãe do Rony!

Putz grila! E agora, cara? Olha o estado desse apartamento!

A campainha soou de novo.

A varinha? Cadê minha varinha?

Esquece cara! Do jeito que você está só vai conseguir explodir o apartamento.

Mais uma vez a campainha.

Meninos abram de uma vez essa porta! Eu estou ouvindo o barulho de vocês e já sei que está a maior bagunça!

Boa tarde, senhora Weasley! – o menos bêbado de todos foi atender.

Boa tarde, querido... – ela sorriu desgostosa, empurrando-o para o lado para poder passar. – Oh meu Deus!

Ela deu de cara com uma sala completamente desorganizada, garrafas de cerveja, cartas de Snap explosivo, peças de xadrez e salgadinhos espalhados para todo o lado.

Meninos! – ela pegou uma garrafa tombada que molhava o chão. – Essa bebida trouxa ainda vai acabar com vocês! – ela balançou a cabeça descontente. – Onde está o Ronyquinho?

Um deles teve que prender o ar para não rir, o segundo o cutucou, o terceiro falou: - Está no quarto dele, senhora Weasley, mas acho que ele não está muito bem... – ele tentou.

E eu até sei por que... – sem dar atenção aos outros rapazes, ela foi direto para o quarto do filho.

Rony estava deitado na cama, ainda com a fantasia de auror, um braço cobrindo os olhos.

Rony, querido? – ele afastou o braço para ver a mãe. – Por que você está vestido desse jeito? – ela colocou as mãos na cintura.

Mãe! É que... Por que a senhora nunca bate antes de entrar, hein? – ele colocou uma camiseta.

Porque eu sou sua mãe!

Eu podia estar pelado!

Como se tivesse alguma coisa aí que eu já não vi!

Mãe!

Shii! – ela mandou. – Vim trazer o seu terno para o casamento da Hermione, querido. – ela falou mais calmamente.

Rony jogou-se na cama novamente: - Eu não vou a esse casamento, mãe!

Como não?! Hermione é sua melhor amiga! Vocês se conhecem desde os 11 anos! Agora que ela vai dar o passo mais importante da vida dela e você não vai estar presente?

Eu não vou a esse casamento, mãe! Não faço a menor questão de ver a Hermione se casando! Eu nem me lembrava que o casamento era hoje!

Pois você vai sim! Hermione é sua amiga e agora é tarde demais para arrependimentos! Você que tivesse se decidido antes! Ficou para cima e para baixo com aquelas garotas superficiais enquanto a Hermione esteve sempre ao seu lado! Pois se agora ela se refez e encontrou o amor da vida dela, você vai até aquela igreja dar o seu apoio a ela! – falou quase sem respirar. – Levante-se logo dessa cama, Ronald Weasley! Ou escolha entre ir prestigiar sua amiga ou limpar este apartamento imundo! – ela jogou o embrulho com as vestes dele em cima da cama e saiu resmungando.

Pois eu prefiro limpar o apartamento! – ele respondeu mal educado, batendo a porta às costas da mãe. – O amor da vida dela! – repetiu imitando a voz da mãe.

hr 

No apartamento de Hermione o tempo corria. Estojos de maquiagem, jóias, sandálias, grampos, enfim. A casa estava de pernas para o ar. No quarto de Hermione sua mãe tinha colocado um banquinho e ela aumentou magicamente o tamanho do espelho, para que pudesse se ver por inteiro.

Aqui, Mione!

O quê?! Chegou?

Não... Estou falando do seu sapato! Já tirei aquela manchinha na ponta.

Ah... Obrigada, Meg.

Hermione sentou-se no banquinho para calçar os sapatos do casamento.

Hermione! – a mãe dela gritou. – Não senta desse jeito, filha! Vai amassar o vestido!

Ai, mãe! Que susto! – ela se levantou depressa, calçando os sapatos, mais mal humorada ainda.

Qual o motivo de tanto mau humor, querida? – a sra Granger perguntou.

Não é nada, mãe! – ela resmungou.

Com certeza ela está nervosa, senhora Granger... – Carol tentou. – Eu estaria...

Hermione a olhou com cara feia, mas não teve tempo de responder, porque a campainha tocou em seguida.

Deve ser o buquê! – Carol exclamou. – Eu atendo!

Você precisa de ajuda, Mione?

Não Meg, obrigada. Pode terminar de se arrumar...

Mione... – ela cochichou enquanto a mãe estendia o véu sobre a cama. – Tem certeza de que vai fazer isso?

Vai se arrumar Meg! Você é uma das madrinhas, não vai querer chegar atrasada, vai?

Hum... – Meg saiu, decidindo que seria melhor não cutucar onça com vara curta.

Hermione voltou a subir no banquinho e se olhar no espelho. Sem dúvida estava linda, mas será que estava feliz?

Hermione?

Ela se virou assustada, para dar de cara com Rony.

Rony? Que bom te ver, querido! – falou a mãe, mais entusiasmada do que devia.

Como vai, senhora Granger?

Bem... E você?

Mais ou menos... – ele respondeu desviando o olhar para Hermione.

Hum... – a mãe não sabia o que fazer. – Eu vou ver o que aconteceu com o buquê... – e saiu do quarto. Rony quis dizer alguma coisa, mas ela já tinha saído.

Um cara lá em baixo me pediu para trazer isso aqui... – ele se aproximou de Hermione e lhe entregou o buquê. – Você está linda!

Obrigada... – ela respondeu pegando o buquê das mãos dele, sentindo-lhe o toque. – Você também está ótimo... – ele estava pronto para a cerimônia.

Agora você tem certeza de que é isso o que você quer fazer? – ele despejou de uma vez.

Rony... – ela segurou a saia do vestido e desceu do banquinho. – Eu tenho certeza absoluta de que não é o que eu quero, mas você saiu daqui de um jeito...

Então não se case, Hermione... Não se case...

Mas como eu vou dizer isso para ele agora? E os convidados?

Eu te amo, Hermione! Eu demorei a dizer isso e eu sei que agora está muito em cima da hora, mas ainda não é tarde demais! Desista desse casamento...

hr 

Amigaaa, seu presente chegou! – Meg gritou da sala.

Ai! Eu não acredito que vocês fizeram isso de novo! – ela gritou lá do quarto, sem se importar se o dito cujo escutaria ou não. – Eu já falei que não vou dormir com... Rony?! – ela parou no meio da sala.

Preferi não arriscar! Vim eu mesmo! – as amigas riam da cozinha.

Mas você não chegaria só amanhã?! – ela correu para os braços dele e o beijou.

O Harry pegou o pomo em cinco minutos! Aí nós pudemos vir antes!

Você precisa me lembrar de agradecer para ele! – ela sorriu beijando-o novamente.

Você vai ter que me ajudar a pagar a multa dele, porque todo jogo tem que durar no mínimo 15 minutos. Está no contrato do apanhador!

A Meg e a Carol pagam! Vai ser o meu presente de casamento, que tal! – Hermione brincou.

Sem problemas, amiga! – Carol falou. – Agora nós vamos dando o fora, não é Meg? – ela puxou a amiga pela mão.

Não! A lua-de-mel é só depois de amanhã! Vai dar azar! – ela saía puxada pela amiga. – Deixa pelo menos o telefone de algum amigo seu! – ela ainda gritou antes que Hermione fechasse a porta na cara dela.

Enfim sós! – ele falou.

Essa frase é só para depois de amanhã, meu querido... – ela o abraçou novamente, beijando os lábios dele com carinho, escorregando as mãos até o casaco. – Hum... O que será que tem embaixo desse casaco tão grande, hein?

Rony ficou um pouco vermelho, mas superou a timidez. Afastou-se de Hermione e abriu todos os botões do sobre-tudo. Por baixo o mesmo coturno preto, mas dessa vez as calças eram amarelas e o suspensório vermelho. Do bolso ele tirou um capacete amarelo que ele trouxe ao tamanho normal com um feitiço. Abriu os braços e falou:

Bombeiro!

Hermione sorriu radiante: - Adorei!


End file.
